Hunter Walker
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Jack Harries |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Hunter Walker |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| open, friendly, intelligent, loyal, distant, optimistic, creative, aggressive, sensitive, goofy, responsible, sarcastic |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Monique Adams (girlfriend) Monica Taylor (ex-girlfriend) Lily (ex-girlfriend, mother of his child) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 333 Dale Rd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Aubrey, Jayce, Priscilla, Sebastian, Monique |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "Jayce, that was so genius, I should have thought of it" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| Pilot |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Hunter Walker is a major character on Teen Justice. Sebastian is an student of McMullan High School where he is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S1= Pilot Personality Hunter is the intelligent younger twin of his brother, Sebastian. Hunter has been shown to be less empathetic and sympathetic than his brother. Like his brother, Sebastian, harbors a deep love and obsession for Monique. His brother is more open-minded, and Sebastian is frequently proven correct. Hunter seems to be less level-headed than his brother, Sebastian, and tends to be less conservative, as he speaks his mind much more frequently. Relationships Monique Adams= |-| Monica Taylor= |-| Lily= Songs S1= ;Solos Song inv2.jpg|Father Figure (Invitational)|link=Father Figure Song_hy.jpg|Hey Ya! (A Wedding)|link=Hey Ya! Ep4f_(39).jpg|Fat Bottomed Girls (Love Hurts)|link=Fat Bottomed Girls ep4f (87).jpg|Off The Wall (Sexual Scandals)|link=Off The Wall ;Duets oie_1763281R7gSVGz.gif|Live In the Moment (Sebastian) (Pilot)|link=Live In the Moment Song twin.jpg|Sing (Sebastian) (Pilot)|link=Sing Ep4f_(38).jpg|Suit & Tie (Jayce) (Duets)|link=Suit & Tie Ep4f_(37).jpg|Can You Do This (Billy) (Duets)|link=Can You Do This Song dwmt.jpg|Dear Future Husband/Dance With Me Tonight (Monique) (A Wedding)|link=Dear Future Husband/Dance With Me Tonight Ep4f_(21).jpg|Baby, It's Cold Outside (Monique) (A Teen Justice Christmas)|link=Baby, It's Cold Outside Ep4f (349erty.jpg|Nobody Else But You (Monica) (A Star Is Torn)|link=Nobody Else But You Song_shout.jpg|Shout (Erin) (Boys and Girls On Film)|link=Shout Ep4f_(40).jpg|Come What May (Sebastian) (Boys and Girls On Film)|link=Come What May Song_nationals_5.jpg|Flashlight (Aubrey) (The Music Master)|link=Flashlight ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Teen Justice